


You Can’t Handle the Truth

by BrittDub1



Series: The Diary [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Altered Ending, Crazy, Female Frisk, Gaster Sans, Lawyer, Mention of Attemted RP, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sad, but it was fun, g!sans - Freeform, this is not really realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittDub1/pseuds/BrittDub1
Summary: This is a altered ending of 'Diary' were Y/N is actually insane.If you have not read Diary you should read it before you read this. This story really changed as I wrote it i kind of got a life of its own, so Y/N is crazy but for good reason. Alternate universe travel, was somehow added to this story!





	1. Chapter 1

“What is the evidence you have to say that Y/N is insane?” her mother asks the lawyer as she sits at his desk fiddling with her purse strap.  
“Well I have collected all the different news feeds, and eyewitness accounts, and your personal story this will all help along the way, here is the first one I found,”

School Teacher Adachi Himara Dead  
There is not much information about what happened but on Nov. 5 there was a call to the police about an attack. Eye witness’ say that a woman was taken from the school and placed in custody. They moved her into a mental facility after they made a shocking discovery about her past.

“There are also these doctor reports that I was given after she escaped, so if we find her again we can give her a safe place.”

Dr. Gear – Report 1 on Patient 13 – Y/N  
We have given Y/N free range of the facility she seems to having a difficult time adjusting to this she seems to almost be in a fantasy world. I hope that the free range will give her some time to adjust to all this and that she will eventually get over this. She has not talked to me at all even when I tried, she just stood in the corner and glared at me.

Dr. Gear – Report 2 on Patient 13 – Y/N  
This is not working she spends most of her time just sitting in her room and looking around the facility, as if she is trying to find a way out, I do not know what to do. I am going to have to try some different tactics.

Dr. Gear – Report 3 on Patient 13 – Y/N  
I got something out of her today, it was mostly mumblings but she seems to have completely twisted what really happened. She seems to have it in her head that she turned that other teacher into a frog or something. The live reports of what happened are found in the attached document for further information

Police Report 0643  
Police came when the report of someone being attacked at the school, when the officers got there there was man down, later found to be Adachi Himara a teacher at the school. They searched the room and found a women, later found to be Y/N, hidden in a closet. She had significant bruising on her neck, and her clothing had been partially ripped off. They sent her to the hospital right away, the hospital report said that there were signs that it was an attempted rape with the clothing being torn, and the bruising on her body. They also mentioned that she did not seem to be in the right mind that she was mumbling words of not sense, about magic.  
The hospital report on Adachi Himara, was that he had been stabbed in the chest 2 times with a sharp object they tested the letter opener against the body and found that it was the right shape and size, the blood test also matched Adachi. 

Dr. Gears – Report 4 on Patient 13 – Y/N  
She has seemed to have calmed down a lot recently, that is good I still have not gotten her to talk to me at all it still seems that she is in a fantasy world, but I will just work around this. From my findings thought it seems that she is not a danger to anyone, she has gotten along well with all the other patients talking with them and not getting into any fights. But she has not talked to them very much she will talk to them once then never speak to them again.

Dr. Gears – Report 5 on Patient 13 – Y/N  
There has been a theft of some important Patient files I will not talk much but I just wanted to write that to remind myself to keep these documents under lock and key. I have noticed that Y/N has gotten very skiddish looking about a lot, as if she thinks that she has something following her around. I had hoped that she was getting better but it seems that she has gotten worse.

“After reading that I was able to the facility into giving me the report on what documents were taken after we found them with her the small cave that she was hiding in.”

Report of Stolen Papers  
Dr. Henry's reports on a patient named Frisk were taken from the file room, there were 3 of them they all pertained to how she seemed to be having hallucinations about monsters. Her parents said that repeatedly she had run away from home, and they had later found her talking about saving monsters from the ‘Underground.’ Her parents did not know how to deal with this so they placed her in our care.  
The reports were talking about what Frisk would tell Dr. Henry about the monsters, Dr. Henry notes that he might have forgotten to lock the filling cabinet.

“We believe that she may have joined this Frisk Patient in the hallucination about monsters being under that mountain, there are a few sighting reports that I found as well.”

Sighting Report  
‘I did not recognize the girl until later that night I was watching the news, I phoned in right away. I believed her when she said that she was just someone that was ruffing it in the woods we get a lot of weird characters out here so I did not think much of it.’  
‘Did she seem crazy,’ the news reporter asks.  
‘No not at all she seemed totally normal its kind of scary knowing that crazy people like her seem totally normal, I heard that she killed someone.’  
The report was stopped after this.

“I hope that she will stay at the facility this time I am working towards getting her in a more suitable place were she will be supervise 24/7 I believe that that would be best for her.”  
“Yes of coarse,” Y/N’s mom said tears dripping from her face, “Its just she had had such a hard life with what happened to her in high school, not this I guess she just snapped.”  
“I am not a doctor but I can assume yes the mind is a fragile thing.” the lawyer said signing. “But we will get her somewhere safe that you will not have to worry about her hurting herself or anyone else.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to it was just supposed to be a short story about Y/N being crazy, but then as I started writing it became a story. It will only be a few more chapters.

The Local mental Facility has had another Escape  
Two patients, one by the name Y/N the others name can not be released, they have escaped the facility together. It has been reported that they are not dangerous, that if you see them at all you are to call 911, and make sure to keep a safe distance. They will not hurt you but for their safety as well as your you should stay away.  
They both suffer from hallucination, and the hospital has given the police info about were they might be able to find them.

“So she escaped again,” the lawyer signed as he drank his coffee almost spitting, it out it was almost strong enough to peel paint. Gulping it down he looked to see if he could find any other information about this. There was not much for him to go on so he called the hospital again, hoping maybe if he dug around info about Frisk for a bit he would understand what was going on.

****

Dr. Henry – Report on Patient 101 – Frisk  
Frisk seems to have made not progress, she is living in this fantasy world that she is the only one that can save an race of monsters from the ‘underground’ she has even named the monsters in her fantasy. There are many different ones, there is one she calls Papyrus who is a skeleton, Undyne who is a fish person. I do not know how I can help her other than trying to keep her here and safe. So that she does not end up wondering away and getting lost.

 

News Report  
There is a resent report that somebody's cabin was ransacked, there was furniture everywhere. They are assuming that the people that escaped the mental facility did this. They do not have proof but there were only a few items stolen some money and a flashlight.

 

Police Report  
There is not much that we can do other than tell you to be on the lookout there is a search party that is trying to find them. But we only have so much manpower, as you have already been told they are not truly dangerous, and if you see them you are to call us.

****

“How do they keep escaping,” Y/N’s mother whispered as she sipped some tea, she was in the Lawyers office again.  
“I know that this is hard, but being Y/N’s lawyer I think we have it in the bag that she will be certifiably insane.”  
“I know but I did not really want that,” she murmured.  
“I don’t think that anyone wants that.”

 

****

News Report  
They have found them, they were huddled together in a cave. The one girl was holding a jacket and kept mumbling about someone named Sans. The hikers that found them said that the small child was curled up to the older one, and crying about saving monsters. The older one was hugging a black Jacket and mumbling about someone named Sans. We were not able to get any more info about this the mental facility will not comment about anything that is happening. We went to the home of Y/N’s mother and she told us that she had not comment.

Facility Report  
We have upped the security so that there would not be an escape like this again, we do not really know what happened. We have installed more cameras, and some locks on the windows, we hope that this will not happen again.

Dr. Henry – Report on Patient 101 – Frisk  
This just shows how far that she will go, I had hoped that nothing like this would happen. I have added some different drugs to her daily pills that might help with the hallucination. It worries me this whole different reality that she has created, what if it gets out of control. I would love it if we were able to keep them somewhere that they could just live out there days like this.

Dr. Henry – Report on Patient 101 – Frisk  
Frisk has seemed to have gotten worse she has not said a word to me since she got back. I do not know what happened, I talked to Dr. Gear about what happened all he got from Y/N is that she had been with Sans and then she had been in the cave with Frisk. There story is confusing I do not get what happened but these people are not totally sane.

Dr. Gear – Report 6 Patient 13 – Y/N  
Y/N got upset when they took the Jacket from her, she got in a panic. We were able to put her sleep for a bit but when she woke she lost it again crying, for someone named Sans. We were able to get the jacket back this calmed her down, I talked to her about this. She said that it was Sans jacket, she did not know were Sans had gone but that he would find her and save her. I do not understand what is going on in her head right now, and I am supposed to be her Dr.

Dr. Gear – Report 6 Patient 13 – Y/N  
On different drugs she has calmed down but she still carries that jacket around or wears it. They put a picture of it on the news, asking if anyone had lost a jacket like this. I have never even seen one like this at the stores, it is black with a skull like thing on the arm. Every time I ask her about it she says the same thing though that it belongs to Sans and that he will come and save her. She seems to be a lot more open then when we had her before, it is almost like she is a completely different person.

Dr. Gear – Report 7 Patient 13 – Y/N  
When I asked her about the teacher that she said that she turned into a frog hoping to maybe give her some closure on that. She looked at me as if I was the crazy one, and told me that she did not have any idea what she was talking about. Then she got mad and did not talk to me anymore.

Dr. Gear – Report 8 Patient 13 – Y/N  
That is not Y/N, her mom visited her and she asked her who she was. She told her she had not clue who she was and told her to leave. I do not understand but this girl may look exactly like Y/N but she is not the Y/N that I knew. I usually do not think like this.

****

Y/N snuggled up to the jacket, what had happened were was she the machine that Sans had been working on to try to save Papyrus had gone crazy. Blinking and throwing weird readings then she had woken up in a cave with Frisk. She had been in shock still, when they had been found they had then been confused for someone else. Taken to a facility for mental people, they had seemed to think she was someone else. As Y/N pressed her face into the fluff at the hood of the jacket, she thought about it Sans had talked about alternate universes. She had not really understood any of it, and then she had forgotten all the important information.  
Worried about Frisk she got up putting on the jacket she walked out of her room, and went to the main room to see if Frisk was there. She was huddled in the corner ‘are you all right’ she signed to her, she did not like speaking so I did not speak to her.  
‘What is happening.’ she signed back looking up at her with teary eyes.  
‘I do not know but I think that Sans will find a way to get us back were we belong’  
“So she does not speak,” a voice asked. Y/N turned to see Dr. Henry he seemed to be a bit concerned about what was going on, I could not exactly tell him that we were from a different universe.  
“um well,” she was all she got out when there was suddenly a flash of light, and she lost consciousness.

!+!+!

Sans coughed as he watched the machine smoke, what had happened. He quickly looked around hoping Y/N was alright, seeing her through he knew instantly that it was not her. They looked exactly like her but he felt her soul it was different. “Who are you?” he asked just as he heard. “It was real I am not crazy!”  
Turning he saw Frisk but at the same time it was not her, what was going on he ignored them for a second then checked the machine. He gasped when he saw what had happened somehow the machine had worked but instead of finding Papyrus it had seemed to have swapped Y/N and Frisk with a different them. Sitting down looking at his hands the holes reminded him of Gaster, the bastard always doing stuff he should not do. He had created a machine he did not know what it would do but he used it anyway, it had ended up sending Papyrus somewhere and fusing himself with Sans.  
Sans signed looking up again seeing the Frisk, who seemed confused now, “Who are you though?” she asked.  
“I could say the same to you, I am G Sans or just G.” He said looking at the Y/N she was huddled in the corner.  
“I am Frisk but you are not Sans I know Sans he is short and always wears blue, o and that is Y/N.” she said.  
“You are not Frisk, at least not my Frisk, and that is not my Y/N.” he growled darkly.  
“What do you mean,” she whispered.  
“I mean that the Frisk that belongs here can’t speak, and the Y/N well, shes not broken.” he sighed watching as the other Y/N shivered in the corner he could see her soul and it was cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O and it is G Sans just because I like him. =^.-=


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get a shower of kisses every morning

Sans worked day and night trying to figure out how to fix the machine, half this time the Frisk from there kept saying she wanted to stay here. It was an equal exchange thing, if you want something from that universe you had to give it something of equal matter to replace it, it was sort of a law of equivalent exchange. He had told her that he needed to return her to her universe, she had gotten sad and told him that the monsters in her universe seemed to be gone that they had been there then they were gone. She also told him that Y/N was well that she had mental issues after she had been attacked.  
He wanted his Y/N back though he missed her, her soft skin, the way she laughed at his puns, sleeping with someone else there. He had to get this machine working he had tried to ask Alphys for help but she has been busy at the college she worked at. He felt that he was almost there thought then everything would be back the way it belonged.  
He walked over to the room that he had set up for that Frisk and Y/N, Frisk was glaring at the tv he had set up and Y/N was just staring at the wall. It seemed that she was lost in thought, or was it that she was lost in general. “Frisk can I talk to you.” He said.   
“Fine,” she grumbled as she walked towards the door.  
G went just outside the room and waited when she was there he said, “Don’t you think that somebody in your universe will miss you,” he said, she then looked guilty, “My Y/N and Frisk are stuck in your world now, I need to save them I just wanted to tell you that I am almost done the machine.”  
G walked back to the machine hoping that this would work, as he did he wondered why the monsters did not exist in there universe anymore. Maybe the resets that Frisk had been doing had screwed it up, resets hm they should not exist he thought. Nobody should have that type of power, they always started to abuse it and hurt people.  
Writing another code into the computer he let it do its work hopefully that would fix this mess, but it might take a few hours he went to his room and lay down man it had been a long day, nothing was going as planned. How had the machine screwed up, and it still gave them no clue to were Papyrus. He may not be Sans, or Gaster but Papyrus was still his brother, and he needed to save him if only he knew what had happened to him.   
He looked at his hands again feeling tired and lost, Y/N always made him feel more like himself not like he was trying to be something he was not like he did with everone else. She reminded him that he was his own person, that he was G, and G was special and she loved him, thinking about that he fell asleep.  
***  
Something was poking him awake turning away he ignored it, then it all came back to him Y/N was gone at least his Y/N was gone. Seeing that he held her scarf in his hand he hugged it to his chest then turned to see who had poked him seeing the other Frisk he sighed, “Yes, what can I do for you,” he grumbled rubbing his hand over his skull.  
“I understand that we do need to leave, Y/N she needs those meds she has been getting worse we need to get her back, and I well I need to go back to because I need to take care of Y/N.” She whispered.  
“Its ok I know its scary but it will not hurt you,” He said patting her on the head, “Come lets check the machine, I think that it should have re-calibrated by now.”   
He walked over to the machine, everything seemed to be in working order nodding to himself he flipped a few switches then checked again. He smiled it seemed to be working, “I think that it is read lets go get Y/N.”  
Turning to Frisk he saw her smiling, “Yes lets get everyone back to were they belong,”   
They went to the room, he picked up Y/N, “How did this happen to her.”  
“I accidentally dragged her into this I told her about the monsters and she just grabbed that as something to cling to, and then it just became her world.” Frisk said looking at her sadly.  
Looking down at the girl in his arms he saw her soul it was still cracked almost broken, “Well maybe that is what is keeping her together,” he whispered.  
Placing her on the chair near the machine, he then got to work pressing buttons and typing in the code. Looking at Frisk he asked “Are you ready.”  
“As I will ever be.”  
“All right,” then he pulled a lever and there was a huge flash of light.  
+++  
Y/N froze as the white light encompassed her and Frisk, at least she would not have to answer Dr. Henrys question but what was going on. She felt a tugging pull as if she was being pulled somewhere it was so white, she looked around to try to find Frisk but it was all white, had Sans found a way to bring them back home.  
Then all of a sudden feeling like she was on solid ground again her knees buckled under her wait, she felt like she had run a marathon. Falling over from exhaustion she looked up and saw him, it was G. Sans he had saved her she was safe and back were she belonged with him.  
***  
Waking disoriented she felt arms around her bony arms, she tuned and saw G. Feeling tears falling down her face she cried happy tears she was home, hugging G tightly she fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my cat


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short its just that

Y/N knew that she was home the moment she opened her eyes she could feel the difference, she was finally home. Feeling G’s arms around her, the warm feeling of belonging she was home with G and it was not a dream finally. Turning she pulled herself closer to G and snuggled up to his rib cage, “If you keep doin that I might have to...” he grumbles out.  
“O and what do you plan on doin,” she says.  
Looking up she saw a teasing look in his eyes as he then starts to kiss her neck, “Well I guess this will have to do,” he whispers against her neck licking his way down to her shoulder then stopping and getting up, “Welp its time for breakfast do you want pancakes, eggs, and bacon.”  
Groaning at being left like that she mumbled, “Eggs and bacon,” then turned to wrap herself in the blanket. “Wake me when its ready,” she grumbled closing her eyes.  
***  
“Rise and shine sweetheart,” Y/N heard as she heard as she woke from her half sleep.  
“Mmm, ‘yawn’ its been a while since I got a good nights rest,” she smiled.  
“Thats good missed you sweetness,” he grumbled placing a plate on her lap, “Now eat.”  
She grabbed the fork stabbing some eggs stuffing them into her mouth and moaning, “This is so good you can never understand how disgusting the food they fed us there was,” she said grabbing a piece of bacon, “Are you not eating.”  
“I’m fine.” he stated.  
“You need to eat more now take this,” she pushed the bacon into his teeth, “Come on eat it.”  
“Fine alright,” he grumbled out opening his mouth to eat the bacon.  
“You know that you can’t just survive on a diet of ketchup,” Y/N points out.  
“I am a skeleton I do not need to eat I am just bones,” he murmured looking away. He knew that he should eat more but he never felt much like eating and he got this weird craving for ketchup all the time, it was so undignified.  
“I do not care that you drink it,” She said leaning into him. “But I just wish that you would take better care of yourself, you have people that would miss you if something happened.”  
“I know,” he sighed.  
“We will find Papyrus, this I know,” Y/N says smiling.  
“Whatever you say kitten,” then he grabs another piece of bacon and leaves the room, “I am gonna check the machine now that I know how it works, I wanna try something.”  
“Ok just be careful,” She says watching him worriedly as he left the room, knowing that something bad could happen at any moment.  
***  
It had been a few weeks but G had found out how to fully work the machine, and they were now able to just look into the other universes. Looking through all of them was not easy, there were so many and not just universes branches of the same universe as well it was infinite. Y/N was working on trying to find a way to look for his MAGIC in all the universes.  
“So any luck with MAGIC sweetness.”  
“Not really, I mean we don’t even have his MAGIC so how can we even do this,” she grumbled looking down at the gadget she had made.  
“Hmm well it was a good plan, sugar.”  
“Hey what if I used your MAGIC, maybe that could work.” She was getting excited now, “Come on lets try it.” Placing it on the machine she grabbed his hand, “Ok just put a small amount of your magic into the thing.”  
“The Thing eh, that what you gonna call it,” he said as he pressed his magic into ‘the thing. It started glowing yellow then the machine picked up on it, then started to work its magic. Getting excited he stared hard at the screen as it flipped through universes like channels on a tv, then it stopped. Sighing he plopped down on the ground the machine had just zoned in on him, not his brother another failure.  
Y/N sighed as she watched his expression fall, he had seemed so excited. But it had not worked as planned, but then it started to flick through the universes again G did not notice he was to down but she watched hoping that it would work but not wanting to get G’s hopes up. She watched as the screen slowly flicked through what you might think of as channels, she hoped that this worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat doesn't love me anymore, she wont kiss me awake, what did I do. Also been a little down lately must be the weather, its been foggy for the last few days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha it snowed today

It did it it found him, after slowly flicking through universes, then it had stopped. It was not on our time line either it was different yet the same she hopped Papyrus was alright there. Grabbing G, she forced him to look at the screen, “Look it found him,” she cried happily.  
The look of pure happiness on his face was the best, he rose to his feet, “We have found him sweet-cheeks, now we just need to pull him out of there.”  
“You have said before that it is about equivalent exchange, when he disappeared what appeared here to replace him.”  
“I don’t know, we never got another Papyrus.” He scratched his skull, “Maybe we got an object of some sort we can always go to the dump to find something of equal weight and mass to him and see if that will work.”  
***  
After finding enough garbage that would equal the mass and weight of Papyrus they started up the machine, and set it to pick up Papyrus, Y/N hoped that this would work that it would not end up just picking up a bunch of garbage from that universe.  
“Alright the machine is all set up correctly right, we can try this hopefully nothing will go wrong,’ he said fiddling with some buttons.  
“What if we set the machine up to do this remotely so that it does not accidentally pick one of us again to swap universes.” Y/N advised.  
“I guess that would be a smart idea, but that would just take longer,” he growled.  
“I just wanted to be safe,” she whispered.  
“Sorry,” he muttered. “I just, well I have figured out how it all works so it is just keyed in on the pile of garbage and will not pick up anything else from this universe.”  
“Ok this will all work out fine.”   
“Alright ready one, two, three,” he then pulled the lever that started it up. There was a humming, then a flash, there always seemed to be a flash of light. Watching nervously Y/N waited for the smoke to dissipate, wait smoke why was there smoke there should not be smoke, looking towards the machine she saw it was smoking. Running towards it she saw that it was on fire, grabbing an extinguisher of sorts from the wall she sprayed it with a cooling magic till it went out. Then looking to were the smoke had been, it was Papyrus all right but he was wearing a hoodie and baggy pants. That was not our Papyrus, he was different.  
+++  
Papyrus was slumped at his sentry station, what was he going to do about that other Papyrus it had been months. At first he had figured that maybe it would be reversed and that he would return to were he belonged after a bit. He did not know were this guy was from but he seemed to be just like his brother, but he said his brother was tall and had cracks in his skull. He did not know of a time line with a Sans like that, what was he gonna do about this mess.  
Then there was a flash of light he felt a pull on his body, all he could see was light then he felt his feet touch the ground. He tried to look around but all he saw was smoke, what the heck was happening as the smoke cleared he saw a women and a skeleton. “what in the shire is goin on here.” he said.  
+++  
“what in the shire is goin on here,” the Papyrus said.  
Y/N gulped this was not good at all the machine seemed to be trashed and the this was Papyrus but a the one that was originally from that universe. “Um well, we were trying to get our Papyrus back,” she hurried out and at the same time G said, “Crap.”  
“so you accidentally picked me up instead,” he noted.  
“Yes,” moaned. “Darn the machine what happened to it.” She walked towards it to check how much damage the fire had done to it, it did not seem to bad there was some fried chips and wires but they could be replaced. “I don’t this it is meant to send inanimate objects through space in time.”  
“what the heck did you people do.” Papyrus grumbled.  
“Um well,” she started but was interrupted by G, “We took some garbage from the dump the same mass and size of Papyrus, then we used the machine to try and swap him for the garbage. But we swapped for you instead because you are the same as Papyrus in size and shape.”  
“well that sucks,” was all he said, “but i need to get home sans can’t take care of himself.”  
“Well we need to fix this before we can send you home, there does not seem to be to much damage,” Y/N says, “Now I am gonna make a remote for this thing while you to fix it.” She than walked out of the room to go to the dump to pick up some supplies.  
“hmm, she is cute,” Papyrus said.  
“You stay away from my girl, now you help me fix this,” G growled.  
“ha you are really lucky i actually know about this sort of stuff,” he grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said yay I gonna build a snowman you can see the pictures of them on my blog if you want to it is kind of funny how lazy I was even though I wanted to make them.  
> http://diaryofashortperson.blogspot.ca/2016/11/nov-28.html


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry for not posting this just been actually busy with unimportant things

G watched the other Papyrus work on the machine, right now he was working on replacing the wires that had been burnt, he seemed to know what he was doing so he turned away and started to look through the stuff that Y/N had found at the dump, there were some things that he could use to replace what was broken but what should he start on he could not exactly work on the machine itself because it was being worked on by Papyrus. So he picked the stuff he needed then placed it on a table then went outside to have a smoke.  
“I will never understand why you do that,” Y/N said smiling as she watched him puff out a cloud of smoke. “You are just a skeleton, you have no internal organs.”  
“Ya that means that I have nothing to destroy sugar,” he said winking at her.  
“hey i did not know that it was break time,” Papyrus said stepping out of the lab that was at the back of Sans house.  
“Well I was just coming to tell you guys that I made you some food to eat,” Y/N said, “You need a break.” She snuggled up to G and kissed his cheek.  
“I don’t really feel up to eating,” G sighed out.  
Y/N frowned at that, “Will you at least have some ketchup,” she whispered.  
“Fine,” he huffed.  
“well i am fine with it as long as it isn't tacos, or spaghetti i am getting sick of those.” Papyrus declared as he started toward the house.  
“Come on lets go,” Y/N pulled G towards the house, she had made some simple sandwich's for them. Papyrus ended up eating them all and she had forced a bottle of ketchup on G so he would get some food in him.  
***  
“why did you make this machine so complex,” Papyrus asked as he watched G work on the machine.  
“Well the truth is I did not make this machine, I just found it in someones old lab and took it home. As I started to fiddle with it I found out what it was for.” G explained to Papyrus.  
“hmm, i am gonna ask you another question its kind of personal.” Papyrus began, “How are you Sans you look nothing like Sans.”  
G sighed, “I really have never told anyone about this but Y/N, the truth is I am Sans and Gaster. I am both of them yet at the same time I am neither of them I am my own skeleton.”  
“really then why does Papyrus think that you are just his brother,” Papyrus pondered.  
“Because that is what I let him think, I told him that something had happened at the lab that I did not know what it was.” G recalled, “When I woke I found a recording of what happened, they were there then something happened and then there was me, but I could not tell Papyrus that so I just let him think that I was a long lost brother. But I am not his brother, well I guess I am.” G groaned, “I am gonna take a smoke,” he murmured then disappeared.  
+++  
“Its ok he always gets depressed when he talks about that stuff,” Y/N noted as she saw the look on Papyrus’ face. “He thinks that he is a monster because he took Papyrus’ brother and father and he was what was created.”  
“its not his fault,” Papyrus sighed.  
“I know that and I try to tell him that but he sometimes reverts back to this,” she sighed as well it must be because Papyrus is gone she thought it is stressing him out.  
“i don’t know about the gaster in your universe but the one in mine was not the best father, and he was a bit insane when it came to his experiments,” Papyrus had a strange look in his eyes as he muttered this out.  
“May I ask you what happened to your Gaster.”  
“he fell into his creation,” was all Papyrus told her.  
She nodded understanding that he did not wish to talk about it, she turned back to her work on the controller for the machine.  
+++  
G sighed and took a drag from his cig he laughed as he thought about how Y/N always had something to say about him smoking. That it would do nothing for him, or that if he had organs it would be bad for them. But it was just a strange nervous habit that he had picked up when he noticed that Doggo smoked dog treats.  
He would never understand why he smoked dog treats but it had started him smoking cigs that he found in the dump, which was far and in-between, Y/N was right thought why would he smoke it just went through his bones, taking the cig he threw it on the ground and stomped on it then tossed the box in the trash. He would be turning a new leaf not more smoking when he got stressed.  
He silently stared at the ground for a bit then her heard the door to the lab open, looking up he saw Y/N she walked towards him. “So you have decided to stop,” she said looking at the box that had been haphazardly at the trash can and had missed.  
“Ya, to tell you the truth it was just something to do,” he said pulling her into his arms and pressing his face into her hair.  
She snuggled into his boney embrace, “I really like this,” she whispered, “Being with you.”  
“I should hope that you do,” he chuckled deeply. “Or else I’ll have to show you why you should stay,” he growled into her ear pulling her closer.  
“Maybe you should show me anyway.” she said pressing her lips to his teeth.  
“alright love birds stop,” they heard Papyrus say. Turing they saw that he had come out of the lab and was covering his eyes, “is it safe for me to see.”  
“Yes, now what could you want,” G grumbled.  
“well i think i got all the burnt parts replaced, and i can go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wanna see more of my snowmen, I tried to make one look like Sans my mom thought it looked like squidward(not spelled right).  
> http://diaryofashortperson.blogspot.ca/2016/11/ha-today-was-still-nice-and-snowy-so-i.html


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet was supposed to reset

G sat back as he watched Y/N put in the coordinates and set up the machine he kind of felt a bit bad for making Papyrus do all the work on the machine but there was not much work for him to do. Its not like more that one person can work on that machine anyway, but he kind of felt like he was just passing off the work that he was supposed to be doing. And now Y/N was the one coordinating the machine, thought that was because she had set up the remote to be able to do all that stuff, he was sitting with her right now in a small room off to the side while Papyrus sat in the other room waiting for us to send him home.  
“Alright are we ready,” she whispered.  
“It will work,” he whispered reassuring her. She nodded and pressed the button that started the machine not knowing if anything had happened he peeked into the room seeing his brother he stood and rushed towards him.  
Running over he gave him a hug, “Brother,” he cried, “I finally got you back.”  
“BROTHER IS THAT YOU, HAVE I RETURNED HOME,” Papyrus said in his usual rowdy voice that sometimes bugged G but now he had almost even missed it.  
“Yes Papyrus, you are back home.”  
“THAT IS GOOD, THAT MEANS THAT I CAN MAKE YOU CELEBRATION SPAGHETTI.” he cheered as he rushed off.  
At that G fell to his knees tears of joy falling down his face, “I finally returned it all to normal,” he whispered.  
Y/N walked up behind him and gave him a hug, “Yes but now we have a celebration to have we should invite Frisk she has missed Papyrus a lot.”  
“Yes but first I need to destroy this, yes I know we put a lot of work into it but what would we need it for.”  
“Your right,” she whispered, “This thing needs to be destroyed before it accidentally sends someone else somewhere.” She remembered how this had all started when he had found this machine in an old lab and he had brought it home to see what it did. He had started it up and then it had sent Papyrus away, then later it when trying to get him back it had sent her away. Getting them all back must be a relief to him and destroying this machine would be a way to kill this nightmare.  
Feeling him pull at his power he threw bone after bone at it, it was a pile of smoking rubble by the time he stopped. He sat there panting with her hugging him, “Come on lets go in, we also need to text Frisk.”  
“Yes lets,” he whispered tiredly pulling him to his feet she dragged him into the house and lay him down on the couch were he promptly fell asleep.  
She sat down by the couch and watched him sleep, she had texted Frisk a few minutes ago telling her that they had a surprise for her and that she should come over for supper. Sitting there she pets G’s skull, making random patterns then she hears Papyrus who is slightly quieter then usual, “Is He Okay.”  
“Yes, he just hasn't been sleeping well and he also used a lot of magic destroying that machine the mixture of both must have exhausted him.” She whispers.  
‘Ding’ she peeks down at her phone it was Frisk saying that she would be over around 5:30. Smiling she pulls the blanket further around G’s should and stands and checks the time, it is 4:00, “We still have a special supper to make and we have a special guest coming so we must make it extra good.”  
***  
Making food with Papyrus always seemed to me of a chore then it should be, she had to stop him from adding sparkles, glitter glue, and sequins multiple times. Each time she told him that that was bad for humans and would make them sick he would say but MTT adds this to his food. After the 6th time she takes him to the side and tells him that if she consumed that stuff it could kill her or worse, she hated saying if like that she did not think that it would kill her in that small of doses but it would make the food gross. But after that he stopped trying to add strange things that did not belong, it was good maybe this would stop it all but she did not hold up her hopes.  
Watching him stir the tomato sauce for the spaghetti, she dumped the water and noodles into a strainer. She had been extra careful with the noodles he always seemed to be doing something wrong with them his sauce was good as long as he didn’t add anything weird to it. Watching the noodles drain then placing them back into the pot she asked, “Is the sauce almost done?”  
“Yes It Is Ready Now,” he said giving it a few more stirs.  
“Alright should we pour it in with the noodles or leave it out for people to put on as much as they want?” She questions as she peeks into the living room to see that G is still napping on the couch even with all the noise that they had made.  
“Let Us Mix It In So That The Spaghetti Is A Perfect Mixture!”  
As you grab the pot you gently pour the sauce over the noodles then place it in the sink and put some warm water in it. Stirring it she looks at her watch it is 5:00 now wow it would only take Papyrus an hour to make spaghetti. He had been so adamant that they had to go to a certain shop to buy the noodles, that had taken a while. Then we had to wait for the water to boil and he had watched it and it almost seemed as the saying goes a watched pot never boils. So I had told him to get started on the sauce, at that he had just grabbed a jar put it in a pot then started throwing random ingredients into it. In her horror she had watched him grab the glitter and she had almost missed taking it from him.  
So truth be told she never wanted to cook with him again stuff took two times as long as it should, it was not funny, but she had made it through that and Frisk would be here in a bit so she started to clean the table, they had not used it much since Papyrus had disappeared only once when the other Papyrus was there, and really all she had done was shove all the paperwork to the other side of the table. Picking through it all and throwing away the garbage she eventually got the table cleaned of then turning to Papyrus she said, “I am amazed that cleaning this wasn't the first thing that you did.”  
“Well I did not even notice that I was to busy cleaning the living room, how did you get it so dirty.”  
“It’s cause we are so used to you doin it for us, you have enabled are messiness, ha ha ha.” she chuckled as she walked over to G. Kissing his forehead she whispered, “Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty its day breaky.”  
“Do I get another kiss,” he whispered back gruffly.  
“Maybe,” she whispered smiling to herself he opened his eyes and sat up slowly.  
“So, were is my kiss.”  
“Right here,” she said throwing a silver coated candy at him.  
“You cheater you know what kind of kiss I want, even I don’t like chocolate.” he growled edging closer to her than grabbing her pulling her onto his lap. “So now were is my kiss, or do I have to steal it,” his growling getting closer to her ear. Licking her neck he moved closer to her mouth when there was a crash of the door being thrown open.  
Jumping back you both looked towards the door to see Frisk there she was covering her eyes, you move from G’s lap and tell her, “Its all right you can look now.”  
Then she started to sigh, ‘is the the surprise because that is just gross.’  
“Why would that be the surprise ew no, the surprise it still in the kitchen I think.”  
Smiling when she heard happy shouting from Papyrus, you looked towards G who was watchin her. “This is amazing,” he smiled.  
“Yes it is but you want to know what is even more amazing,” she announced.  
“Sure, what is more amazing than having my brother home.”  
“You,” she said leaning in to give him a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But it seemed to just get even worse, wow cant believe we pay so much for this garbage Internet. ):


	8. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about the other universe

Frisk watched as the doctors brought Y/N to the new facility, this one was really nice the doctors seemed to care. It was not that she and Y/N were crazy crazy she was just broken inside and was living out a fantasy with Sans. When she had told Y/N about the monsters she had not seemed that interested in it at first but when she had gotten to how she had met Sans she had clung to the story and clung to Sans. It had been a little strange at first but going to the other universe had cleared it up a little, Y/N was Sans soul mate in any universe.   
But in this universe he did not exist any more, so she was fading but with Frisk there to help her along she seemed to be a little bit better, ever day she told her stories about what had happened with her with Sans when the monsters had existed.   
She watched as Y/N walked in an almost haze towards her, “Have you seen Sans at all,” she whispered not wanting others to hear her.  
“No I have not but do you want me to tell you the story about how he stacked a bunch of hot-dogs on my head.”  
“Sure but not here can we go somewhere more private, they get mad when I talk about Sans,” she whispered nervously, she was talking about the other doctors they had yelled at her multiple times when she had talked about Sans, that was when she had gotten worse falling into a half there half not there sequence. Which had also been the time when they had gone to the other universe and met G, it was interesting that G was Sans yet not Sans.  
As she pulled Y/N to her room she pondered that, G had told her that he was Sans and Gaster she wondered how that worked was he a completely new person or if he had the consciousness of both. Well it was not like it mattered she would never see them again, but she wished she could see Sans again she missed him.  
As she sat Y/N down in the chair she thought about trying to do a True Reset, but seeing Y/N she knew that she couldn’t when she reset she would have no one to look out for her, sitting down on the bed beside her she began on the story about how she had been going through hotland and she had seen Sans at a hot-dog stand. Talking to him with full pockets he had then begun to stack the h’dogs on her head. She had Y/N laughing so hard that she fell of the bed, this was the Y/N that she knew she was starting to get back to normal.  
***  
Y/N slowly made her way to her room, she was watching around every corner she did not like doctors they always told her that Sans wasent real he was though he talked to her all the time. She never got to see him but that was because he did not exist in this time line, at least that is what he said Getting to her room she lay down on the bed, he wished she could meet Sans in person she missed him even though she had never met him.  
‘i miss you too,’ she heard him say in her head.  
Blushing at that she said, “I wish you were here, but I like being able to talk to you.”  
“i wish that as well.”  
“I don’t know how but I love you Sans.” she whispered pressing her face into the pillow.  
“i love you to y/n and we shall meet some day.”


End file.
